yuripediafandomcom-20200214-history
Ichika Sakura
Ichika Sakura is a protagonist in the yuri visual novel Tsui Yuri. A stubborn, kind, blunt and serious student council member, and the twin sister of Futaba. Calm, kind, and appears to be reliable compared to her twin sister Futaba. Grades are fairly good. Comes across as a serious, stubborn and common-sense person. As a result of an obscure premonition and emotions where it's not possible to always be together forever in regards to their futures, she forcefully draws a line in between herself and Futaba after their mother points out a few things. Yuri Feats * Her main phrase she said to Futaba "Hey, listen. Kissing and doing ecchi stuff is our secret alone." * Always being around Futaba is a part of her daily routine and enjoys making her happy. * To be honest with Futaba is what she wasn't able to do as a result of forcefully drawing a line in between herself and Futaba after their mother points out a few things. * Embracing Futaba, she admitted that she loves her not as a twin sister, but she alone truly loves the person who is Futaba. * Only when she assumed while remembering Futaba hugging someone other than her whilst making such a happy face, she loses focus during class with a depressed look on her face. * On one of the infirmary's beds, she tied Futaba to touch her body. * One morning before going to school, she wiped the breadcrumbs and strawberry jam on Futaba's cheeks which were spilling. * Ichika and Futaba are so close it even surprises their friends and family at times. Ichika, the diligent, stubborn older twin, and Futaba, the childish, sociable younger twin, are an inseparable pair. But there's more to their love for each other than first meets the eye. * Growing up, she and Futaba did everything together. No matter where they went, the twins were never apart. And even now that they've grown up, their personalities diverging and leading them to different hobbies, they're still as close as can be. For Ichika, the responsible big sister, looking out for childish, spoiled Futaba has become an everyday occurance, both at home and at school. * Lurking beneath Ichika's wish to see Futaba happy is a different feeling, one that torments her. A desire that cannot be fulfilled. * Boldly and happily, she made a pinky promise with Ichika in their childhood to stay together for the long time. *One time, while she was sleeping next to Futaba, she got nervous when she suddenly grabbed her breasts in both hands. * Whenever Futaba clings to her, she blushes. * There's an option in the game whether she would stop Futaba from masturbating on top of her, or just to continue to watch her. * There's a scene in the game when she and Futaba were lying upside down each other in the kitchen where high sunlight is still inserted. * Even though she loves Futaba, she tried to obey her mother's matter to not stay with Futaba anymore, and to please her, yet her inner hesitation and depression was clear because she ignored her own feelings. * In the end she didn't let her mother interfere with her relationship with Futaba, notifying that it's their most natural appearance that she's together with Futaba as usual. *Sometimes, she sleeps while embracing Futaba on one bed. * Sixty-nine is one of the positions she shared with Ichika. * One evening, she gave Futaba, who was stimulated and sitting on a chair with her upper uniform open, some vaginal fingering. Gallery 20160325180637.jpg 117865.jpg 20160328220109.jpg 20160326223721-1.jpg 20160328220211.jpg 20160328220218.jpg 94078.jpg E2RBxx7.jpg Download.png Category:Awaburo Category: Tsui Yuri Category:Characters